


Daddy

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [60]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne using the internet, Clark doesn't know what's going on, M/M, daddy - Freeform, i mean they could try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: @realbrucewayne: just got out of a semi-impt meeting at the daily planet and holy shit that one reporter is a daddy.RT: 400 Likes: 3k





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by https://youtu.be/6aQKtwbn23E?t=110

## twitter:

## @realbrucewayne: just got out of a semi-impt meeting at the daily planet and holy shit that one reporter is a daddy.

## RT: 400 Likes: 3k 

— 

“What do you mean ‘daddy’?” 

Bruce looks up at Clark. “Are you serious?” 

Clark shrugs. “I saw it on the news on the bus before I got off,” 

“And you’ve not seen the retweets and replies on that tweet?” Bruce returns to his papers and peruses a document. 

The Kryptonian shrugs again. He doesn’t waste money on data when there’s WiFi at work. He plops down on one of the armchairs in front of Bruce’s desk. “I mean, are you saying I could be the daddy of your child? That I understand,” 

Bruce hums in agreement and continues on writing notes on the documents before him. “Yes, of course,” he deadpans. “Please, impregnate me and fill me with your child,” 

Again Clark shrugs. “We could try,” 

“Maybe after dinner,” 


End file.
